Post, Texas
Post is a city in and the county seat of Garza County, Texas. The population of the city is 5,376. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 62.20% Hispanic or Latino (3,344) 31.12% White (1,673) 5.80% Black or African American (312) 0.87% Other (47) 14.1% (758) of Post residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Post has low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 4 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.79 murders a year. Pokemon See the Garza County page for more info. Fun facts * The land belonged to John Bunyan Slaughter, as it was on his U Lazy S Ranch. In 1906, Slaughter sold it to Charles William (C. W.) Post, the breakfast cereal manufacturer, who founded "Post City" as a utopian colonizing venture in 1907. Post devised the community as a model town. He purchased 200,000 acres (810 km2) of ranchland and established the Double U Company to manage the town's construction. The company built trim houses and numerous structures, which included the Algerita Hotel, a gin, and a textile plant. They planted trees along every street and prohibited alcoholic beverages and brothels. The Double U Company rented and sold farms and houses to settlers. A post office began in a tent during the year of Post City's founding, being established (with the name Post) July 18, 1907, with Frank L. Curtis as first postmaster. Two years later, the town had a school, a bank, and a newspaper, the Post City Post, the same name as the daily in St. Louis, Missouri. The Garza County paper today is called the Post Dispatch. The railroad reached the town in 1910. The town changed its name to "Post" when it incorporated in 1914, the year of C. W. Post's death. By then, Post had a population of 1000, 10 retail businesses, a dentist, a physician, a sanitarium, and Baptist, Methodist, and Presbyterian churches. * Post observed its centennial in 2007. Festivities began with a parade and were followed by the All-School Reunion Dance, which featured the band Thrift Store Cowboys from Post, Texas. Old Mill Trade Days offered six hours of live music, as well as other activities. Throughout the weekend commemoration, art shows, museum exhibits, and theater productions were held to observe the centennial. * In 1987, the Texas Historical Commission designated Post as a Texas Main Street City. Main Street is lined with gift and clothing stores located in restored historic buildings. Centennial Plaza on the courthouse lawn honors veterans and Post civic leaders. * The town is the site of a pivotal scene in the 2016 movie Hell or High Water. * Post has a bit of amenities to offer. The city has a Nintendo World, a few fast food places, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, Garza County Municipal Airport, dollar stores, United Supermarkets, a sports complex, a few public battle fields, a couple of car dealerships, and not much else. Category:Texas Cities